<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AZRR by AkumaNoShinya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607480">AZRR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaNoShinya/pseuds/AkumaNoShinya'>AkumaNoShinya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancestors, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Faunus/Human Relationships (RWBY), Fights, Foul Language, Great War (RWBY), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past, Team RWBY ancestors are minor characters, Those are my babies, Violence, War, idk where I go with that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaNoShinya/pseuds/AkumaNoShinya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legends…<br/>Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten and glorious past.<br/>But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.<br/>And when they are gone… darkness always return.<br/>So, you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world. But take heed, there will be no victory in strength.<br/>But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you’ve long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.</p><p>In the year 26 of Ozias era, Amber is a young girl who live in the city of Gran Blue Waterfall, on Vale’s East coast. Able to fight, she decides to do what she believes is right, even if it means becoming an outlaw. Happily, she’s protected by the city police chief, but her exploits more or less legal will fuel rumors, even in the king’s court. And Amber and her friends will soon play a part in the biggest war of the human history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Undisclosed Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amber prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heya, here's my fanfiction of RWBY. I don't know how all of this began but I started to write this story in my mind and now in my computer. I first wanted to write about a Faunus who had been maltreated (Raion) and after I created Team AZRR. I thought about it a lot and then the context came like that.<br/>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Les sirènes de la police résonnent au loin alors qu'elle marche dans la rue du désert. La nuit vient de commencer, donc tout le monde est dans les bars pour le moment. L'horloge de la grande cathédrale sonne 23h. Une silhouette sombre slalome entre les bâtiments, cherchant le port. Elle est plutôt petite et élancée, mais pas faible. Elle marche légèrement et rapidement, faisant des détours pour perdre ses éventuels poursuivants, faisant attention à tous les sons qu'elle pouvait entendre. Ses cheveux sont cachés par sa capuche de sueur, mais des reflets blonds sont visibles sur son front, cachant pratiquement son œil droit. Ses yeux bleus regardent autour d'elle avant de courir pour aller dans l'ombre des conteneurs et observer le port. Personne n'est là, rien ne bouge. Elle soupire et s'accroupit pour reprendre son souffle après avoir couru à travers la ville, sa poitrine lourde et imposante montant et descendant provocante à chaque respiration. La jeune fille frissonne dans l'atmosphère froide de la nuit alors elle ferme la fermeture éclair de son sweat vert kaki avec de grandes poches qui semblent toujours remplies, et essaie de se réchauffer avec la fourrure sur sa capuche. Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre autre chose que son haut blanc sous sa sueur. Et autre chose que son jean bleu qui ne la tient pas du tout au chaud.</p><p><br/>Elle attend dans l'obscurité et le froid pendant… peut-être une ou deux heures. Mais son attente finit par être récompensée par un gros bruit de moteur. Violemment tirée de sa somnolence, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds regarde le port depuis sa cachette pour apercevoir un immense hélicoptère noir, avec un symbole blanc représentant une tête de loup avec une cible rouge sur le front. Chasseurs de Faunus. Ces passeurs chassent les Faunus et les vendent sur le marché comme esclaves ou animaux de compagnie. Depuis des années, elle avait vu ça sans pouvoir rien faire, mais maintenant, les choses doivent changer! Même si l'esclavage est légal, même si elle va en prison pour ça, elle doit faire comprendre à l'autre que c'est mauvais. Même si c'est légal, c'est mauvais.</p><p><br/>L'hélicoptère atterrit au milieu du port et deux hommes vêtus de costumes noirs en sortent pour regarder autour de vous, s'il y a un témoin ennuyeux ici, et signaler à leurs camarades qu'il n'y a personne. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille voit ses camarades sortir de leur hélicoptère avec une cage roulante où il semble y avoir un félin Faunus à fourrure et poils blancs. La fille aux cheveux blonds regarde les hommes, en particulier leurs armes. Ce sont dix hommes avec des fusils et un pistolet Gatling. Il vaudrait mieux traiter d'abord le canon Gatling. Elle enlève sa capuche, dévoile ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval par un chakram avec des griffes d'acier sur le côté, et les délie pour prendre son arme, prête à la lancer. Son cœur bat nerveusement dans sa poitrine. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et jette son chakram qui fait une courbe et atteint le pistolet Gatling,</p><p><br/>Avant que les hommes en noir ne sortent de leur désarroi, elle émerge de l'ombre et vole sur le premier homme devant elle pour lui donner un coup de paume sur la mâchoire. Il tombe au sol avec un cri de surprise qui se termine par un grognement de douleur. Alertés par ces bruits, les hommes se retournent pour voir la jeune fille blonde se précipiter vers eux et brosser la première à portée de main et le frapper à la tête avant qu'il ne touche le sol, ouvrant son crâne. Des cris d'alerte retentissent alors qu'elle s'abrite derrière un conteneur, juste à temps avant qu'elle n'entende des bruits de tir. Le tournage s'arrête et certains ordres diffus sont chuchotés. Elle ne peut pas les entendre, mais elle sait que la situation devient vraiment dangereuse. <br/>Elle doit récupérer son chakram.</p><p><br/>Elle se prépare à voler sur le premier humain qui apparaîtra, cherchant dans sa poche son autre arme. Une flamboyance noire se déplace à côté d'elle et elle est juste le temps de se jeter au sol avant un début de tir. Sans réfléchir, elle jette son autre chakram, plus petit et sans les griffes d'acier, qu'elle avait laissé dans sa poche sur l'homme. La lame rotative lui inflige une grave blessure à la poitrine et il tombe par terre. Elle prend son arme et sort de sa cachette. Elle repère rapidement deux hommes à sa droite et jette son petit chakram qui fait une courbe et leur coupe la gorge avant de revenir comme un dangereux boomerang. La fille aux cheveux blonds l'attrape et atteint le pistolet Gatling inutile pour reprendre son plus gros chakram. Elle se retourne et s'affronte, avec un chakram dans chaque main. Ils ont encore cinq ans.</p><p><br/>Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrape par derrière. Elle grogne et donne des coups de coude aux hommes derrière elle, mais sa prise ne faiblit pas. Elle se débat et se tortille le plus fort qu'elle peut et atteint finalement les demi-tours. Leurs regards se croisent pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne le blesse au ventre avec ses griffes de chakram. Dans son agonie, il la lâche et elle tente de se remettre, mais une soudaine douleur dans le bras la ramène trop vite à la réalité. Elle grogne et essaie de continuer à bouger et de trouver un abri. Heureusement, son aura a arrêté la balle et elle n'est pas blessée, mais ça fait toujours mal. Soudain, elle s'arrête de courir et jette ses griffes au chakram. Trois cris d'agonie se font entendre et elle sursaute pour attraper son chakram, avant de toucher le dernier ennemi et enfonce ses lames dans sa poitrine.</p><p><br/>Elle soupire, se lève pour s'asseoir immédiatement sur le sol. Mais, un bruit d'acier grattant contre l'acier fait monter l'adrénaline en elle. Elle force son corps endolori à bouger et à se lever pendant qu'un homme géant sort de l'hélicoptère. Peut-être le chef, qui venait de regarder ses gars se faire tabasser. Il est grand et musclé, mais elle ne peut pas voir son visage à cause de sa cagoule noire, seulement ses yeux noisette qui la fixent avec un éclat de méchanceté. Son costume semble plus solide et plus travaillé que ceux de ses hommes, et il trimballe une grosse hache grise et brune.</p><p><br/>-On dirait que vous avez battu mes gars. dit-il avec une voix métallique et profonde, utilisant probablement un modificateur de voix.</p><p><br/>-On dirait que vous n'êtes pas venu pour les sauver. répond-elle, souriant insolemment, mais avertissant quand il saute pour se poser juste devant elle.</p><p><br/>Ils se regardent et, sans prévenir, l'homme lève sa hache et la fait tomber sur elle. Elle essaie de se protéger mais, même avec son aura, elle est rejetée en arrière et son dos entre violemment en contact avec un conteneur. Elle tombe à genoux sur le sol, tousse et se fend du sang. Ses oreilles sonnent, mais elle peut entendre des pas se rapprocher d'elle. Elle relève la tête et malgré sa vision floue, voit l'homme près d'elle, prêt à la battre. Si elle prend un autre coup comme ça, elle ne pourra probablement pas se relever. La hache tombe, mais elle roule sur le côté et parvient à se relever, sur ses gardes. L'homme se retourne lentement pour la regarder pendant qu'elle saute en arrière pour s'éloigner. Enfin, elle sourit et fouille dans sa grande poche pendant qu'elle dit:</p><p><br/>-Tu sais, mec, je dois te dire un petit secret.</p><p><br/>L'homme glousse.</p><p><br/>-Eh bien, ça agira comme un dernier souhait.</p><p><br/>Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle sort un pistolet de sa poche et lui tire sur l'épaule. Son visage pâlit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une expression d'incrédulité totale se peignit sur son visage.</p><p><br/>-Désolé, mais je n'aime pas vraiment les combats équitables quand je n'ai aucune chance de gagner. Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne mourrez pas; ce n'est qu'une fléchette paralysante. Et cela vous affectera juuuuuust… maintenant.</p><p><br/>L'homme essaie de la faire avancer, mais il tombe juste au sol avec un grognement profond devant la jeune fille souriante. <br/>Soudain, des sirènes de police résonnent dans tout le port et des voitures de police envahissent les lieux.</p><p><br/>"C'est la police. S'il vous plaît, déposez vos armes et nous ne vous ferons pas de mal."</p><p><br/>-Oh merde. grogne la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, laissant tomber ses chakrams sur le sol pendant que les policiers viennent à elle pour la menotter.</p><p><br/>-S'il vous plaît, laissez-la partir. dit une voix féminine, à côté de la fille aux cheveux blonds.</p><p><br/>Tout le monde se tourne vers le Faunus dans la cage. C'est une fille panthère Faunus, mince et tremblante, avec une grosse marque rouge sur le visage.</p><p><br/>-Elle m'a sauvé, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-la partir. répète la fille Faunus.</p><p><br/>Les policiers discutent entre eux et la laissent partir, mais l'un d'eux dit:</p><p><br/>-Vous viendrez tous les deux avec nous au poste de police, nous avons besoin de vos témoignages.</p><p><br/>La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds lève juste les yeux vers le ciel et regarde avant de reprendre ses chakrams, d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval avec ses griffes chakram, d'aller jusqu'à la cage où le Faunus est enfermé, et de casser la serrure avec son petit chakram. Elle ouvre la porte et sourit à la fille Faunus, lui tendant la main.</p><p><br/>-Hé, je suis Ambre! Quel est ton nom?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's Amber, the little joyful girl too much optimistic! I love her, even if I find this kind of girl sometime annoying. Maybe because she's my baby -_(-w-)_-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drak Grey prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the night, the canyon become really dark. Travelers can’t see what’s happening in the dark, that’s why they were taken by surprise. All began by pain cries, then cries of terror followed. He haven’t do anything but think that he known that it’ll happen. So, why does he stayed like that, looking the bandits kill the others nomads of the group? He who thought that he no longer knew how to feel afraid.</p>
<p>Whatever.</p>
<p>He takes off his old and damaged cape, even torn in places, revealing his black mantle with his black armor plates on the legs and shoulders, and his black gauntlet which look like an Ursa foot on his left arm. His long black hairs with a red highlight flutter in the wind, his golden eyes squint, and he takes his giant blade which looks like a Nevermore feather. One bandit reach him and he immediately cut him in two before starting his murderous march. Bandits come in numbers, but he haven’t any difficult to kill them. He can’t even stop. Until there’s no one around, the nomads had run away and the bandits are just a corpse forest fed up with blood at his feet.</p>
<p>No. Someone still alive. He looks around, paying attention to protect his vital points. Suddenly, a shot sound resonate in the canyon. He curl up on himself, trying to protect himself like a little scared child. But, the bullet don’t reach him. He grunts, annoyed and ashamed of having acted like that, and look up to see a big rock at the edge of the top of the cliff to his right. This rock swings, having a very little balance. Another shot sound resound, the bullet reach the top of the rock, pushing it forward and making it fall towards him.He grabs his sword, then cuts the rock in half, roaring with rage. The two pieces of rock fall on either side of him.</p>
<p>He looks around, grunting like a rabid animal, and sees a guy walking towards him. This guy is young, has bright eyes with no specific color, brown short cut hairs with undercut on both sides of the skull, a tanned skin, wears grey casual but practical clothes for traveling in the desert, and, most importantly, waves a large, thick sword with a light purple blade, probably made of Dust. A bad smile appears on the guy’s face while he looks at the black haired boy who pants, but his rage isn’t over. No words are exchanged between the two young men.They look at each other during some seconds, and suddenly, the black haired boy break this silence flying at his enemy and trying to cut him in two. The enemy jumps to avoid the black haired boy’s attack, touches down behind him and tries to slash him in the back. But, the young warrior half-turns and his enemy’s sword just impacts his gauntlet.</p>
<p>The bandit jump back while the warrior growls and flies at his enemy and attack him, trying to kill him with his blade.The enemy simply smiles and parries all the slashes, moving back, but without manage to get rid of him while he continues his attacks, like a beast more enraged than a Grimm. Finally, his blade gets caught in a loophole in the cliff and gets stuck there. He opens eyes wide and begin to panic, trying to pull it out of the loophole while the bandit looks at him, having fun of him. This enemy makes a hoarse laugh and punches him in the sternum. He falls on his knees, short of breath. The enemy’s smile grows and he grabs the black haired boy’s hairs to force him to raise his head towards him, their looks intersect and the enemy’s smile grows again before he decides to give a knee kick on the warrior’s jaw. The warrior fall on the floor and cough and belch out some blood, biting his tongue because of the kick.</p>
<p>Seeing his own blood leads the warrior to plunge into a daze. The bandit says something, but he can’t completely heard. His vision is cloudy, he feels breathless, and the world rolls away. He feels suddenly something cold and sharp on his throat. Instinctively, he grabs it with his gloved hand and crush it with all his strength and the piece of metal is writhing surprisingly easily. He gets up and looks at the enemy whose face turned pale without really seeing him. The enemy shivers, too terrified and unsettled to think correctly and to run away, while the monster-boy raises his gloved, clawed arm then violently lowers it, leaving three deep wounds on the enemy’s chest and stomach. Blood spurts from the wound and spills to the ground as the bandit’s lifeless body falls on the floor.</p>
<p>Slowly, the black haired boy recovers his mind and looks around to see the corpses and the blood. He turns back and grabs his sword to pull it. After some minutes of trial, he finally pulls his weapon out of the loophole where it was stuck, then he sheath it and looks to the sky.</p>
<p>-Already the morning. I hope I’ll reach Vacuo City before tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the Black Knight! No seriously, I introduce you Zacharias, the dark man of the group. He's rather dangerous and can go insane when he sees his own blood (happily he's not a woman).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brown prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hurt. It’s really hurt. Well, if he hadn’t play with the Guild Hana that wouldn’t happen. But now, surrounded by ten men dressed with black uniforms with the Guild Hana’s symbol on the back, he haven’t time to have fun of himself. He’s here, lying down, his medium long brown hairs tied in a low ponytail scattered around him. Even if his body is muscular and strong, he has a lot of bruises and blow marks. A thin stream of blood flows from his mouth because of the numerous blows he received. His hazel eyes are half closed and he’s wheezing, hearing the men’s conversations in the room next to the one where he’s lock up. He gets up and squirm he’s wrists, trying to break free from his bounds. He twists his wrists as best he can during few minutes until he manages to free himself a hand. From now on, he liberate his second hand easier than the first, and gets up to sit down. His wrists are hurts and marked by the ropes which hindered his movements. He rubs his wrists, looking at the closed door. Happily, the men didn’t take off his combat suit composed by his belt which contain tubes full of dust Dust, his brown pants with dragon patterns which transfer the Dust energy until his greaves.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he hears the men come behind the door. He gets up and quickly hides in the shadows. The men open the door, and look at the room. Immediately, one of the men spots the rope that held the brown haired guy back.</p>
<p>-He couldn’t get out of this room like that, let’s search!  say one of the men, apparently the least stupid.</p>
<p>The man who said that is a buffalo Faunus: his large horns protrude from his balaclava. The brown haired guy can’t say more about his physic; he wears the Guild Hana uniform: a black uniform that make think of ninjas, with their symbol on the back. The buffalo Faunus enter in the room without see the brown haired thief who wait in the shadow of the door. As soon as his opponent is within is reach, he kicks him, making him fly across the room and through the wall. Immediately, the brown haired thief turns to the others guys and slams the door then kicks the door with force, snatching it from its hinges and sending it flying, with the men, in the corridor. Without wasting time, he runs to the exit, walking on the door which is on the men. He seems to be in a house in a village where everyone is accomplice of the Guild Hana, or at least they’re too afraid of them to report them to the authorities.</p>
<p>He runs towards the avenue, passers-by quickly moving away in his path. He’s practically out of the village, just some meters and…</p>
<p>He’s stopped by a man who’d jumped on his back. He falls on the floor with a pain grunt and squirms, trying again to escape. He feels the man’s breath on his neck and suddenly heads back. The man falls back with a pain growl and the thief gets away and gets up to start running again. Some men try to block his way, but he kicks them one by one with his kicking techniques, and also thanks to the adrenaline. He manages to get out of the village, but his way is blocked again by the buffalo Faunus that crossed the wall earlier. The Faunus seems to wait for him, armed with a minigun and ready to shoot him. The thief swallows seeing the Faunus’s smile when he see the brown haired guy. Suddenly, the Faunus start shooting, but the thief activate his rock Dust. The Dust energy is transmitted to his greaves and he kick the ground, creating a rock wall which block the bullets. The Faunus grunts and stop shooting. The thief pays attention to everything around him, and suddenly, the rock wall before him explodes. The Faunus’s minigun transformed into a spear and projected a fireball which destroyed the thief’s shelter. The brown haired guy grunts and jumps back to move away, but the Faunus doesn’t let him and chases him. Buffalo-man getting ready to send him another fireball, but the thief kick the handle of the spear to deflect it then getting dangerously close to the Faunus. The Faunus’s face decomposes while a sly smile appears on the thief’s face. The brown haired guy punch is opponent in the stomach, making him bend in half, then kick him with strength. He falls on the ground, blood flowing from his temple, stunned.</p>
<p>The thief smiles and laughs a little, crushed by the adrenaline drop, but doesn’t wastes time and runs away. He needs to changes country and found money easily. And also to run away from the Mantleian influence.…</p>
<p>Vales seems to be a good place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the joker thief! He's cool and friendly but don't hesitate to use others as shields to go out of thorny situations. Welp, that's Roy after all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Light Grey prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s hot. Really hot. Well, hotter than in Mantle. She’s tired easier than usually. But that’s normal; she lived in the coldest places of Solitas, so she’s habituates to the cold, and her fur keeps her really warm. Happily, the night is pretty cold in Vale, so she can go out without thinking that her white dress and her dark blue shawl with the Atlas emblem on the shoulders weight tons. She goes outside pretty often when it’s the night, and even began to sleep until 2h pm or 3h pm. At first, she felt a little bad, having the impression to be rude toward Amber, and the managers of the orphanage who’ve so nicely welcomed her. But, when they said that was fine, that they understood her because she was obviously not used to have noisy kids running around her, crying, playing, and even playing with hey tail! So, after some days she didn’t worry about that anymore. Amber is really nice, her “mom” and “dad” too, her “brothers” and “sisters” too, but she isn’t used to company at all,  even less to the less than 15 years old children’s company. Well, not since a long time ago.</p>
<p>So, she sleeps during a good part of the day and goes outside during the night, avoiding the children as she can. Often, she walks on the city’s rooftops, feeling the wind in her hairs which fondles her panther ears, stirring her tail calmly. She stirs a little her silver bell which ring a little. The sound ricochet on the walls or obstacles and she hears the echo and manages to head herself in the city. The city noises reach her ears easily, even too much loudly… Even the cars, even the drunk men’s stupid laughs, even the whimpers of a woman who has forgot to close her room’s window during her… activities.</p>
<p>And even the footsteps of the drunk men behind her who just wait that she reaches a quiet place.</p>
<p>She hesitate a little, don’t knowing if she should avoid them or beat them. Finally, her bell’s ring informs her that she is in a dead-end and she turns back then remove her bell’s handle to put another, fills with dust Dust. Her ears thrill, hearing the drunk men’s laugh. Her face twists into a wince of disgust when she smells the horrible alcohol odor. She can’t see them, like everything, and happily a bandaging hide the top of her face; the drunk men would have fun of her if she wouldn’t take it. Suddenly, she smells the alcohol breath of one of the drunk men right before her</p>
<p>.-Look what we have here, guys. A cute little kitten. he say with an annoying drawling voice</p>
<p>.She presses her ears against her heard without saying anything while she feels the human warm around her and she presses her back against the cold stone wall.</p>
<p>-What is it ki… kitty? A-are ya afraid? stutter out another voice, acuter than the first one.</p>
<p>A stagger noise prove that the men are completely drunk, and they can’t probably think correctly. But they surely are racists, otherwise they hadn’t say anything like that. She take a breath, gathering all the firmness that she can, and recovers, making herself as impressive as possible by ruffling her fur.</p>
<p>-Please, get away.</p>
<p>The men only laugh and get closer to her. She growls threateningly like a Grimm, wagging hey tail briskly from side to side, and that seems to be funnier for the men.</p>
<p>-Look at that guys!  sneers the drawl man.  Like all the Faunus, it become aggressive like an animal.</p>
<p>She growls stronger and shows fangs but a whistling of the air make her stop. She bends down just in time to dodge a punch from the drawl man whose fist clashes the wall behind her. He kneels on the floor with a cry of pain. A little second pass with the other men stunned and the Faunus girl ready to kill them if they try anything else. Her thoughts are exhausted when she ears some cries of indignations coming from the others drunk men. She quickly goes straight ahead to escape them, but without seeing them she collides with one of them, stubbles on him and almost fall on the ground. In the process, she receives a punch in the ribs and one of the men tripped her. She rolls to the ground and gets up to all fours, in the same position as felines when they fight. This time again, men have fun of her. But they will quickly understand that she’s serious.</p>
<p>-What, li-little fuc-king kit…kitty? Do ya think that we’ll l-let ya go cause y-ya arching yar ba-back?</p>
<p>The man with high-pitched voice come towards her and stretches his hand as if he wanted to stroke her fur. Immediately, she savagely roars and violently bites his forearm, squeezing harder and harder until her mouth was full of blood and she felt the man’s bones crush under the strength of her jaw and her fangs. The acute voice of the man hurt her ears when he cries of pain with all his forces. She growls and pulls sharply and forcefully. When she hears a big crackle, she let go of his arm and rises, licking the blood on her chin. Before everyone, a man comes toward her with a roar of rage. She growls and move back, tightening her bell against her chest. She turns on herself in a graceful movement and rings her bell in the direction of the men. The dust of ice Dust fly a little in the air toward the drunk men and fall in the ground before create an iced wall. She prick up one’s hear and listen as she can. No sound. She turns back and began to walk, coming out of the dead end and going to the street. But, suddenly, she hears steps behind her. She turns enough to receive the knife on the right shoulder and not on the back. She roars and cries of pain before jump back. The knife don’t stayed into her flesh, so it still maybe in the hands of the man who stabbed her. Hearing the steps and the breath of the man, she think that it could be the drawl man.</p>
<p>-You’re gonna pay for this, bitch!!  cry the man, full of rage.</p>
<p>Some passers-by cries ring in her ears. There’s witnesses around them. She have to pay attention to not harm them during the fight, and not wait here for the police. The more witnesses there are, the less quickly the police will be notified. And besides that, she’s a Faunus, so no one will try to save her. Another cry of rage pull her out of her thoughts and she move back. Her back meets a smooth and cold surface that she guess is a car. She jumps over the car to hide behind and save time. She closes her eyes calmly and take a deep breath. The mixture of black and colored flashes and point disappear to be replaced by a big space colored by nuances of deep blue and cerulean. The places where she hears sounds are now marked by troubles humanoids forms with colors, and those forms do exactly the same movements that the humans or –most rarely- pets that they represent. And also, the red-brown aura of one man before her seems to free a lot of angriness and rage. Surprisingly, she doesn’t feel his drinking mate’s souls or aura. Yet, she feels what seems to be the aura of the man with high-pitched voice, but that’s all. But suddenly, a sharp pain in her right shoulder make her roar of pain again. Too much concentrate on the man with an acute voice –who is spread out on the ground- she haven’t feel the only man who stay standing get around the car and punch her in her injury. She’s growls and jump back again with a grunt of frustration. Until when she’s going to run away?</p>
<p>Finally decided to fight and stop thinking too much, she puts herself in a calm position, feet hip-width apart and slightly bent, the front of her body facing her opponent, her tail wagging gently, her ears erect straight, her hands gently squeezing the handle of her bell at her chest level. The man run toward her again, but this time she doesn’t run away. She come at him and kicks him back in the jaw. He grunts of pain and stumble, trying to regain his balance. But she doesn’t let him do and gives him a sweeping kick in the ankles to make him fall. She growls threateningly and ring a little her bell to scatter the ice dust Dust on the man’s body. The man cry of fear and she feels his aura stir against the ice which maintain him on the ground. The Faunus girl grope the ice and tears off an ice peak before bends over the man and violently stick the ice pick in his heart. She hears a cry of agony and the cries of indignation of the witnesses. Finally, she gets up and sits down on the floor, in the middle of the street. Quickly, police sirens resonate on the street and make her press her ears against her head in an attempt to reduce the sound. One policeman, the same that came after the fight of Amber against the Faunus hunter, approach of the Faunus girl</p>
<p>-Hey! What happened here?!</p>
<p>-Oh. I suffered an attempted assault, but I defended myself.  answer the panther Faunus, getting up again.</p>
<p>A silence answer her, while she changes the handle of her bell, and she ends by ask:</p>
<p>-Is there something wrong?</p>
<p>The policeman waits some seconds before says with a trembling voice:</p>
<p>-To defend yourself… You kill four men and snatch the arm of the fifth man?</p>
<p>She opens the mouth then closes it without say anything. Then, she shrugs.</p>
<p>-I was telling myself that there had been a big crack.</p>
<p>-Rakka Raion, you are under arrest.  say the policeman, handcuffing her.</p>
<p>-What? Because I’m a Faunus, I can’t fight against my aggressors?</p>
<p>-We speak about four murders and one mutilation, young girl.</p>
<p>-Amber killed seven men and break one man’s skull.</p>
<p>The policeman grunts with an exhausted look. Well, now she just needs to go out of prison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here's the first member or Team AZRR that I've created! Her name's Raion, and I thought about her personnality during a lot of my lessons, and dont' fuck with her 'cuz you can end up in trouble. I'm proud of her, she's my favourite baby in this fanfiction. Her physical appearance is based on an Arknight character.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>